Ultraman Quartzer (Quartzerverse)
Ultraman Quartzer is a Ultra from the future, who goes back in time to stop his future from being destroyed by Ultraman Oma. History Quartzer comes from the future of 2029, hailing from Planet O-50, where he received his powers from the Voice of Light, after climbing the Warrior's Peak. The Light told him about an evil Ultra who would destroy the universe, and it happens. A mysterious Ultra, calling himself Oma, brought from the past several powerful monsters that the Ultras fought, coming from Zetton, Tyrant, Gatonothor to even dark Ultras like Belial, Zagi and Tregear, all at his control. Some Ultras died during the confront, including Father of Ultra, Mother of Ultra, the Ultra Brothers, Zero, the New Generation Ultras and the Tri-Squad, all of them died, except others, including the R/B Brothers, Grigio, Hikari, Taro and Quartzer, who formed the Ultra Resistance. Hikari made a gauntlet similiar to the Taiga Spark, using Taro's help, alongside the Ultra Rings and give it to Quartzer, telling him to go back in time and prevent Oma from recruting the monsters. Quartzer goes back to 2019, where he goes to Earth, the place some of the monsters appear and disguise himself as a human. Later he joins with STOP (Soldiers Trained Of Protection), the anti-monsters defense team. Personality Quartzer is know for being serious all the time, but can be funny sometimes. He takes his mission of saving the future very serious, focusing on stopping Oma from destroy it and is the only thing he's focusing on. When someone mentions the word "Future", Quartzer will have flashbacks from the monster attack in 2029, his friends dying and will go somewhere alone to cry over the loss of them, especially Taiga, who was his best friend. A thing some people, even the members of STOP notice, is that Quartzer is interest in history, becoming amazed when heard stories about the past, even if he's not human, he likes to hear those stories. Even if the situation seems hopeless, Quartzer will never give up, no matter what and will tell others to never give up. Quartzer may see as someone serious, but in reality, he's someone shy, introvert and depressed, sometimes sitting somewhere and looking at nothing with a sad face. Even if he doesn't like to be with others, he admits to be happy when with STOP. A fun fact is that because of his shyness, he can't have a conversation with someone for too long and will make an excuse to not continue it. Profile * Time Limit: 3 Minutes. * Hobbies: Search for history and read books. * Allies: Resistance, Ultraman Hikari, Ultraman Taro and STOP. * Dislikes: The mention of the word Future and Company (Sometimes). Body Features * Color Time: Likes other Ultras, he has a Color Time that starts blink when the time is running out. * Ultra Armor: The armor in his chestplace can create a blue energy shield to protect him. * Mirai Blades: He has one blade in each arm that he uses to slash the enemy. * Future Sluggers: He has two sluggers in his head. * Beam Lamp: He has a circle magenta Beam Lamp on his forehead. * Time Clock: He has on his a double clock pointer on his forehead below the lamp, which spins when he does an attack. Physical Apparence Quartzer is a magenta Ultra, with a body similiar to Fuma, but the blue turns magenta, the chestplace and ankles turn lime green, the Taiga Spark is lime green, he has Max's breastplace on his, LunaMiracle Zero's head, heterochromatic eyes, the left being yellow and the right being light blue (Similiar to Zi-O Trinity eyes), he has Zi-O's pointer on his forehead below his lamp and the sluggers are magenta. When changes to Foresight, his body becomes Orb Origin's, with his arms and knees becoming mangenta, breastplace, forearms and ankles becoming lime green, Taro's breastplace, Shining Zero's head with the same eyes and lamp and Zi-O ll pointer. When changes to Weather, his body becomes Groob, with left side of the arms, ankles, shoulders and the red of his chestplace light blue, the other side orange, Taiga Tri-Strium torso armor and shoulders, StrongCorona Zero's head, with the same eyes and lamp, Zi-O Trinity and Woz pointer and Sluggers mangenta. And when he changes to Paradox, his body becomes Orb Trinity, but lime green and the crystals on his arms and ankles blue, Taiga Photon Earth right armor and shoulder, but magenta, Zero Beyond's head, same eyes and lamp and Grand Zi-O's pointer. Forms - Foresight= Foresight Form Techniques ''' * '''Time Vision: His pointer starts to spin and his eyes bright. After this he sees what happens next, seeing the future. * Xeno Blast: Quartzer creates a lime green energy sphere, puts his arms on a X position and shoots a lime green "X" style beam at the enemy, who gets hit and explodes . * Time Burst: Quartzer creates a lime green energy bow, charges it and shoots a lime green energy arrow at the enemy, who gets impaled, the arrow enters inside of it who gets turn into silver. Quartzer will make a thumbs down, says "Your time is up" and the enemy will explode. * Xeno Arts: Quartzer spins the circle from his Time Spark and a random kanji will appear on it. The red one will make his attack stronger. The Blue one will increase his speed. The yellow one will create a yellow shield around him. The green one will increase his jumps and the purple one will increase his strenght, but will decrease his defense and speed. This is a reference to Shulk from Xenoblade Chronicles, while his arts are from Super Smash Bros. * Crescent Saber: Quartzer picks his sluggers and combine them, turning them into a weapon similiar to Zero Twin Sword. The sword brights in lime green energy, he charges towards the enemy and slashes him in an quarter-circle arc slash, followed by a horizontal slash. * Twice Time Break: His most powerful attack in this form. He combines his sluggers into the Twin Sword, create a lime green energy clone and the two charge towards the enemy, slashing it in a X slash and finishing it with a double Emerium Slash. * Via the Ultra Rings: * Ginga Time Break: After scanning the Ginga Ring, he transports himself and the enemy to space, where he creates a light blue galaxy and shoots a light blue blast at the enemy, who gets blasted to the sun. * Over-Ray Time Break: After scanning the Nexus Ring, the Armed Nexus appear on his arms, they turns into red energy blades and he uppercuts the enemy while slashing it with the blades, followed by an impale by the blades. * Origium Time Break: After scanning the Orb Origin Ring, he creates an elemental spheare from the OrbCalibur elements and throws it at the enemy, who after gets hit by it, its engulfed by it and it explodes. * Saxium Time Break: After scanning the 80 Ring, he creates two white laser arrows, a white beam javelin, combine them into a energy scythe and slashes the enemy horizontal, followed by the Saxium Ray. * Burning Time Break: After scanning the Great Ring, Quartzer pulls his arms apart in a vertical angle and shoots a double blue flame beams at the enemy who is burned by them and turns into ash. *''' Mega Spacium Time Break': After scanning the Powered Ring, he meditates while his arms are brighting in blue, the enemy starts to fly upwards and Quartzer shoots a blue "+" style beam at the enemy, who explodes. - Weather= '''Weather Form' Techniques * Solar Plasma: Quartzer brings his right arm upwards, opens his hands and creates a big solar spheare similiar to the sun, then he throws it at the enemy, who is engulfed and burns inside of it, while the sun explodes . * Pyro Tornado: Quartzer spins and turns into a fire tornado that after charge towards the enemy, he starts to spin kick him several times, finishing it with a double kick. * Dancing Flames: Quartzer creates two flame whips and whips the enemy several times, finishing with a double whip. * Rain Stream: Quartzer creates a rain cloud and sends it upwards, which it shoots lightning bolts at the enemy, who gets zaped. * Titanic Tempest: Quartzer summons a tidal wave, jumps on top of it and starts to surf on it, then the tidal wave hits the enemy, while Quartzer kicks it. * Crystal Break: Quartzer creates an ice sphere and throws it at the enemy who gets hit and turns into ice. After this, several crystals shards appear inside of its body and breaks its body. * Time Explosion: He traps the enemy into a light blue energy box and throws several flaming knifes at the box, which after gets by the knife, it explodes with the enemy inside of it. * Time Break Burst Explosion: His most powerful attack in this form. His pointer starts to spin, he charges a light blue, orange, lime green and magenta energy on his arms and shoots a colorful "L" style beam at the enemy, who turns into silver. After this, he creates a orange energy open book, says "And the story, is over" he closed the book and the enemy evaporates. * Via the Ultra Rings: * Wrecking Time Break: After scanning the Geed Ring, Quartzer puts his hands down, red and black lightning starts to appear from his hands, he push them upwards and shoots a twin lightning red and black blast at the enemy, who gets eletrocuted and explodes. * Photon Time Break: After scanning the Agul Ring, he creates a blue energy whip and shoots at the enemy, which the whip wrapped itself on the enemy, Quartzer creates the Agul Saber and cuts the enemy, while the whip disappears and the enemy falls on the ground. * Quantum Time Break: After scanning the Gaia Ring, he creates a red energy arc with his sluggers and tosses it at the enemy, who is cut by it, Quartzer jumps, picks it and cross slash the enemy. * Flame Time Break: After scanning the Rosso Ring, he creates a flame sphere, jumps and dunks it on the enemy, who explodes with the sphere. * Aqua Time Break: After scanning the Blu Ring, he creates a water dome that heals his allies and himself. * Ruebe Time Break: After scanning both Rosso and Blu Ring, he creates on his left hand a flame sphere, on his right hand a water sphere, combine them into a golden sphere and shoots a golden blast at the enemy, who is burned by the flames and explodes. - Paradox= Paradox Form Techniques * Heaven's Time: He lift his left arm and snaps his finger, then time stops. After this he appears behind the enemy, time starts moving and wind pushes the enemy away. * Claw Stream: He creates a black hole and throws behind the enemy, who gets sucked by it and its blasted off the black hole by a blue energy beam. * Four Slash: His 4 sluggers fly from his head and charge towards the enemy, cutting it several times, finishing by they turning in 2 Twin Swords, Quartzer picks them and spin slash the enemy. * Orchid Descent: He punches the ground and a lime green energy column from the ground that launches the enemy upward, followed by two energy spheres. * Paradigm Shift: Quartzer runs at high speed around the enemy, throws his sluggers that hit it while he's shooting several Emerium Slashes and finishes it with a powerful Emerium Slash followed by the Sluggers cutting the enemy. * Paradoxal Stream: His second most powerful attack. First he snaps his fingers, and several time portals appears, appereing every single Ultra in existence: Ultaman, Zoffy. Seven, Jack. Ace, Father of Ultra, Taro, Mother of Ultra, Leo, Astra, King, Joneus, Elek, Loto, Amia, 80, Yullian, Ultra Force, Great, Powered, Zearth, Shadow, Tiga, Evil Tiga, Camearra, Darramb, Hudra, Dyna, Imitation Dyna, Terranoid, Gaia, Agul, Nice, Cosmos, Justice, Legend, Chaos Ultraman, Chaosroids, The Next, Nexus, Noa, Faust, Mephisto, Mephisto Zwei, Zagi, Max, Xenon, Mebius, Hikari, Zero, Saga, Belial, Zero Darkness, Darklops Zero, Ribut, Ginga, Victory, Ginga Victory, X, Orb, Geed, Rosso, Blu, Ruebe, Grigio, Groob, Tregear, Orb Dark, X Darkness, Geed Darkness, Taiga, Titas and Fuma, literally everyone. Every single one of them charges their signature beams, while Quartzer charges lime green energy and all of them shoots their signature attacks, Quartzer shoots a lime green "L" style beam at the enemy, which all of the beams combine, turning into a powerful beam that hits the enemy and it turns into gold. After this, the Ultras and Quartzer all say "Checkmate" and the enemy explode. The Ultras disappear and Quartzer becomes weak, going back to his normal form. - }} Trivia Some things of him are inspired by Kamen Rider Zi-O, a series that involves Time Travel. His final form doesn't use the Ultra Rings because, well, it's his most powerful form. He's my first Ultra to be part of a Anti-Kaiju Team and my second Ultra from another universe. As you guys can see, his Time attacks, except Explosion, has he said a finishing word for the monster and his Time Break Burst Explosion ends with him closing a book, a thing Woz likes to do. Woz also likes to IWAE every time Sougo gains another form. Basically is this: Sougo: "Gains new form". Woz: IWAE! ZEN RIDER NO CHIKARA O UKETSUGI... SONO NA MO KAMEN RIDER ZI-O "Something"! If this becomes a series, he won't meet the Ultras from the past because i'll need to watch EVERY single one of these series, and i don't wanna because i'm lazy sometimes. Also probably Ultraman Oma will have some references to Oma-Zi-O, but will not be the same with the hole "I'm you from the future, you can't escape your fate" thing. Category:Felipexbox4 Category:Fan Ultras Category:Quartzerverse